The Magician's Creation
=History= Long ago, a great master saw it necessary to seal away his magic upon a set of cards to bring balance upon the world. His two other creations vowed to protect those cards with their lives if needed. One sealed his form into a book and locked it away with the cards while the other faded into the human world, ensuring that nobody finds it. Now, a new order has brought upon the needed of this ancient magic. The guardians have chosen you to be the cards' next wielder, in place with its current heir. Break the seal that once held great wisdom and use it to restore balance like the master before you has done. =Structure= Clow Seeker - Sakura is the cover card. Monster Cards *(MGC-EN001) - Clow Seeker - Sakura *(MGC-EN002) - Clow Seeker - Li *(MGC-EN003) - Clow Seeker - Tomoyo *(MGC-EN004) - Clow Guardian - Cerberus *(MGC-EN005) - Clow Guardian - True Cerberus *(MGC-EN006) - Clow Guardian - Yue *(MGC-EN007) - Clow Creator - Clow Reed *(MGC-EN008) - Clow Card - The Windy *(MGC-EN009) - Clow Card - The Shadow *(MGC-EN010) - Clow Card - The Wood *(MGC-EN011) - Clow Card - The Thunder *(MGC-EN012) - Clow Card - The Power *(MGC-EN013) - Clow Card - The Shot *(MGC-EN014) - Clow Card - The Fight *(MGC-EN015) - Clow Card - The Earthy *(MGC-EN016) - Clow Card - The Watery *(MGC-EN017) - Clow Card - The Snow *(MGC-EN018) - Clow Card - The Song *(MGC-EN019) - Clow Card - The Sand *(MGC-EN020) - Clow Card - The Bubbles *(MGC-EN021) - Clow Card - The Flower *(MGC-EN022) - Clow Card - The Mirror *(MGC-EN023) - Clow Card - The Return *(MGC-EN024) - Clow Card - The Time *(MGC-EN025) - Clow Card - The Firey *(MGC-EN026) - Clow Card - The Maze *(MGC-EN027) - Clow Card - The Illusion *(MGC-EN028) - Clow Card - The Dash *(MGC-EN029) - Clow Card - The Fly *(MGC-EN030) - Clow Card - The Shield Spell Cards *(MGC-EN031) - Clow Card - The Cloud *(MGC-EN032) - Clow Card - The Float *(MGC-EN033) - Clow Card - The Loop *(MGC-EN034) - Clow Card - The Wave *(MGC-EN035) - Clow Card - The Sword *(MGC-EN036) - Clow Card - The Through *(MGC-EN037) - Clow Card - The Little *(MGC-EN038) - Clow Card - The Big *(MGC-EN039) - Clow Card - The Create *(MGC-EN040) - The Book of Clow *(MGC-EN041) - Clow Card - The Dream *(MGC-EN042) - Clow Card - The Glow *(MGC-EN043) - Clow Card - The Lock *(MGC-EN044) - Clow Card - The Move *(MGC-EN045) - Clow Card - The Rain *(MGC-EN046) - Clow Card - The Sleep *(MGC-EN047) - Clow Card - The Sweet *(MGC-EN048) - Clow Card - The Voice *(MGC-EN049) - Clow Card - The Light *(MGC-EN050) - Clow Card - The Storm *(MGC-EN051) - Clow Card - The Libra Trap Cards *(MGC-EN052) - Clow Card - The Erase *(MGC-EN053) - Clow Card - The Change *(MGC-EN054) - Clow Card - The Twin *(MGC-EN055) - Clow Card - The Mist *(MGC-EN056) - Clow Card - The Silent *(MGC-EN057) - Clow Card - The Dark *(MGC-EN058) - Clow Card - The Arrow *(MGC-EN059) - Clow Card - The Freeze *(MGC-EN060) - Clow Card - The Jump =Note= *As this card has 60 cards (maximum limit), it is not meant to be actually used unless by a skilled professional or by means of entertainment. This Structure Deck was built as means to complete my OCD ideals and to represent everything that the anime showed me... Category:Structure Deck